Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{93}{100} \times 50\% \times 10\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ $ 10\% = \dfrac{10}{100} = \dfrac{1}{10} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{93}{100} \times \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{10} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{93}{100} \times \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{10}} = \dfrac{93 \times 1 \times 1} {100 \times 2 \times 10} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{93}{100} \times \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{10}} = \dfrac{93}{2000} $